Together
by SemiDemena5
Summary: "Alex," Justin said. "If you want to be together, you have TO-GET-HER!" Will Alex be able to get her girl? Read to find out. MALEX. New Year's One-Shot.


**Soo this was supposed to be out days ago but I got sidetracked with school and other stuff so i wasn't able to finish writing it on time. It's a New Year's one-shot even though it's late but i hope you still like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line.**

**_Together_**

"Hey Alex." Mitchie said as she spotted her behind the counter of the Sub Station.

"H-hey Mitchie." Alex stuttered, rounding the counter and coming to a stop in front of Mitchie.

Mitchie gave Alex a quick hug before pulling away. "Are you still coming to my New Year's Eve party tomorrow night?"

"Y-yeah, of course. You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alex smiled at her.

Mitchie smiled back. "Great. I can't wait."

"Me neither." Alex replied smiling before becoming a bit nervous. "So uh, who are you planning on kissing tomorrow night?" To not make Mitchie suspicious, Alex added in a smirk.

"I believe that's none of your business." Mitchie teased.

Alex's mouth flew open. "Uhh, yeah it is. I wanna make sure that whoever you're planning on kissing tomorrow night is good enough for my best friend."

"Oh trust me. He is." Mitchie replied before mumbling, "Or better yet, she."

Alex didn't hear the last part. She felt a bit disappointed that Mitchie was planning on kissing a boy tomorrow night. "Well who is he?" Alex asked trying not to show her disappointment.

Fortunately for Alex, it worked. Mitchie hadn't even noticed her disappointment. "Sh-Shane." Mitchie stuttered.

"Shane!" Alex asked in bewilderment. "Why Shane?"

"B-because…" Mitchie trailed off.

"Because what?" Ales asked.

"Because I like him." Mitchie replied.

"Y-you like Shane?" Alex asked sadly.

"Uhh… yeah." Mitchie lied.

"Oh…" Alex looked down. "Hey Mitch, I'll talk to you later. I have to get back to work.

Mitchie just nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, course. Bye Mitch." Alex gave Mitchie a quick hug before moving back into the kitchen.

Mitchie sighed before exiting the Sub Station and walking towards her house.

~ The Next Day ~

"Justin!" Alex called running down the stairs and over to the couch where Justin was sitting. "Justin, I need your help."

"With what?" Justin asked a bit surprised.

"Mitchie's planning on kissing Shane tonight once the clock strikes twelve!" Alex said out of breath.

"So?" Just said turning back towards the TV.

"So? So? She can't kiss Shane!" Alex exclaimed.

"And why not?" Justin asked confused.

"Because she has to kiss me!" Alex replied.

"Actually, she doesn't HAVE to.." Justin started only to be cut off by Alex.

"Justin!" The one time Alex goes to Justin for help and he does this! Justin knows that Alex has a huge crush on Mitchie and he said that he would be there if she ever needed help pr wanted to talk.

Justin sighed. "I don't know what you want me to do about it."

"I want you to make sure she doesn't kiss Shane." Alex replied.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Justin asked.

Alex thought about it for a second before sighing in defeat when she couldn't think of anything. "I-I don't know. I just want Mitchie and I to be together."

Justin sighed and turned towards her again, ignoring the TV.

"Alex," Justin said. "If you want to be together, you have TO-GET-HER!"

"Well how am I supposed to do that?" Alex asked.

"That you have to figure out on your own." Justin said before turning back towards the TV.

Alex sighed and trudged up the stairs to her room.

'If I'm going to make Mitchie mine tonight, I need to get rid of Shane.' Alex though as she laid down on her bed. 'But how am I going to do that?'

Alex sighed frustratedly before it finally came to her. She shot up from her bed and once again ran downstairs, calling for Justin. "Justin!"

"What now Alex?" Justin called from the couch.

"I have an idea." Alex smiled widely.

"I don't want to be apart of your scheme Alex." Just replied.

Alex frowned. "Come on Justin. All you have to do is keep Shane away from Mitchie at midnight. I'll take care of the rest. Besides, you said you'd help me."

Justin sighed. " Alright, fine. I'll do it."

Alex smiled widely and tackled him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Justin cringed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now get off."

Alex obeyed and got off of him. "I'm gonna go get ready!" Alex said excitedly before running up the stairs to get ready.

~ At The Party ~

"Hey Mitchie!" Alex yelled over the music as she reached her.

"Alex! You came!" Mitchie squealed pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I said I would didn't I?" Alex questioned with a smile after pulling away from the hug.

Mitchie smiled back at her. "Well I'm glad you did. It wouldn't be a party without Alex Russo there."

Alex giggled. "Oh Mitchie. You flatter me."

Mitchie giggled as well. "Just stating the truth."

Alex smiled at the sound of her giggle, unknowingly staring into her eyes.

"Alex?" Mitchie waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Alex snapped out of it.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit… out of it." Mitchie asked.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm fine." Alex bit her lip nervously.

Mitchie eyed her warily. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Positive." Alex faked a smiling at Mitchie hoping she wouldn't notice.

Mitchie continued to eye her suspiciously before sighing. "Alright. If you say so." Mitchie looked curiously at her one more time before looking away. "Oh look! There's Shane!" Mitchie smiled before walking passed Alex and towards Shane.

"Wait, what?" Alex quickly turned around and noticed the tall brown haired boy. She saw Mitchie give him a hug with him holding on tightly.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. She settled on a can of soda and leaned against the counter as she watched Mitchie and Shane through the opening. Until Justin gets there, there was nothing Alex could do. Besides, it wasn't even close to twelve yet. As soon as it gets close to midnight, then Alex should worry.

"Hey." Justin said as he walked up to her.

"Hey." Alex said back, her eyes not moving away from Mitchie and Shane who were still talking.

Justin glanced over to where Alex was looking and sighed. "Stop stalking her."

Alex tore her eyes away from them and looked at Justin. She scoffed. "I am not stalking her. She just so happens to be in my line of sight."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure."

Alex just ignored Justin and brought her attention back towards Mitchie and Shane only to find out that they weren't there. "Shit, where'd they go?" Alex said as she walked out of the kitchen and looked around.

"Where'd ho go?" Mitchie asked from behind Alex, making her jump.

"Shit, Mitch!" Alex put her hand over her heart. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Mitchie giggled. "Sorry but who were you looking for?"

"Uhh…no one." Alex lied before changing the subject. "Hey, where'd Shane go? Weren't you just talking to him?"

"Yeah but then he went to go help Nate with something." Mitchie replied.

"Ohh..okay." Alex slightly rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she noticed that is was only 9:00.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song! Come on Alex, let's dance!" Mitchie shrieked before grabbing Alex's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

"But Mitch. I don't-" Alex started only to be interrupted by the feel of Mitchie's body on hers.

"Loosen up a little Alex. This isn't like you. You're normally all hyped up and already grinding on somebody. I there something that you're not telling me?" Mitchie asked seriously as she stopped dancing. She was actually a bit concerned about Alex.

"N-no. I'm fine." Alex stuttered, a bit nervous.

"Alex." Mitchie countered, daring her to continue to lie to her.

"Mitchie." Alex countered back, slightly mocking her.

Mitchie scoffed. "Don't mock me."

"Don't mock me." Alex mimicked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Shut up before I wipe that smirk off of your know it all face." Mitchie said jokingly.

"I'd like to see you try." Alex challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" Mitchie questioned, slightly raising her eyebrow.

"Not anymore it's not." Alex replied.

"And why not?" Mitchie asked.

"Because I know that you're going to slap me across the face and my pretty face can't handle that." Alex answered.

Mitchie giggled. "You are such a dork."

"Yeah, but you love it." Alex winked.

Mitchie just shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mitchie. I don't mean to interrupt but Shane and I kinda need your help." Nate said shyly as he walked up to us.

"With what?" Mitchie asked confused.

"We uhm kinda…accidentally..broke the stereo.." Nate said hesitantly.

"I was wondering why the music had stopped." Alex said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'll be right back.

Alex sighed as she watched Mitchie walk away before turning and heading towards the couch, sitting down next to Justin.

~ Two and a half hours later ~

"Okay it's time." Alex said as she turned towards Justin.

"What? It's only 11:30!" Justin exclaimed after he looked at the clock.

"Yeah. Meaning you have to go keep Shane away from Mitchie until a little after midnight." Alex replied.

Justin groaned. "But why? I don't want to spend the last thirty minutes with Shane!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Justin! It's not like you have anyone special to kiss."

Justin opened his mouth to object but then closed it after realizing that she was right. "Oh fine I'll do it." Justin sighed before getting up.

"Good because you already said you would earlier today so there's no going back either way." Alex replied before shoving him lightly in the direction of Shane.

Justin walked over to Shane and pulled him outside to 'talk'.

Alex sighed, satisfied before sitting back down on the couch to go back to talking to Harper.

"Hey Alex, have you seen Shane?" Mitchie asked Alex as she walked up to them twenty minutes later.

Alex stood up and shook her head. "No I haven't seen him all night." Alex lied.

"Hmm that's weird. There's five more minutes to midnight and I haven't seen him anywhere. He was supposed to be my midnight kiss." Mitchie replied, looking around the room.

Alex frowned slightly before brightening back up as Mitchie looked back at her. "Maybe that should tell you something."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked puzzled.

"I mean, what if that's a sign saying that you shouldn't kiss Shane." Alex replied a bit nervously.

Mitchie's eyebrows scrunched up. "Well then who should I kiss?"

"One more minute!" Someone yelled in the house.

Alex looked down at the floor and stayed silent.

"Thirty seconds!" Someone else yelled.

"Alex." Mitchie lifted Alex's head up so that she could look at her. "Who should I kiss?"

"10! 9! 8! 7!" Everyone started to chant.

Alex looked around and cleared her throat before looking back into Mitchie's eyes. "Me."

"6! 5! 4! 3!" The house started getting louder.

"W-what?" Mitchie stuttered.

"2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the house started to cheer.

Alex took this as her chance and grabbed Mitchie's face gently, pulling it closer to hers. And then, she kissed her.

Mitchie was a bit shocked at first but then immediately kissed her back, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her closer.

Alex soon pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow." Mitchie said breathlessly.

"Yeah.." Alex said as she caught her breath before bring her hand up to the back of her neck and rubbing it, a bit nervous of her reaction. "What'd you…uhm, what'd you think of that?"

"I uhm, I liked it." Mitchie smiled lightly.

"You did?" Alex's eyes brightened up as she smiled.

Mitchie chuckled lightly as she nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Mitchie…" Alex started, taking a deep breath. "I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Mitchie asked a bit confused.

"..I like you…No wait. I don't like you.." Alex trailed off.

Mitchie frowned, a bit devastated. "You don't?"

Alex shook her head. "No..because I love you." Alex took a hold of her hand. "And I'm hoping that you love me too but if you don't then that's oka-"

Mitchie interrupted her with a kiss before pulling away. "I love you too."

Alex smiled brightly. "You do?"

"Yes I do." Mitchie giggled.

Alex giggled as well before frowning a bit. "But what about Shane?"

Mitchie just shook her head and pulled Alex in for another kiss, Alex understood what she was trying to say. For Mitchie and Alex, words weren't needed. They could understand each other without words and that's all that mattered. Nothing really mattered to them. The only thing that really mattered, was that they were _Together_.


End file.
